heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
老陳
Chen is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Warcraft universe.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Concept Art and Screenshots. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-142014-08-13, Heroes of the Storm: Features Trailer (New Heroes!). YouTube, accessed on 2014-08-13 To be a Brewmaster is to be an explorer, a lover of nature, and when the need arises; a powerful fighter. For years Chen Stormstout has wandered the world of Azeroth in search of rare ingredients, stirring stories, and of course, good brew, and now the wonders of the Nexus await him. Background Chen Stormstout was born and raised on the Wandering Isle, a massive landmass on the back of the Giant turtle named Shen-zin Su. He was unable to visit his ancestral homeland of Pandaria, the lost continent that was shrouded in mists. While growing up on the isle, Chen developed his superior fighting skills and the desire to explore and discover new lands like the traveling pandaren who left Pandaria thousands of years ago. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Has a dominating presence if unable to be shut down *Constant shield viable in various situations, most notably causing plenty of damage wastage of enemy team *Strong counter against physical attackers *Can stay in lane for extended time *Strong in taking mercenary camps *Powerful punishing on both divers and isolated targets Weaknesses *Vulnerable to displacement, silence and stun *Poor damage if his skillshots miss *Dependent on combo *Many burst damage would penetrate his shield and eventually forcing him to retreat *Dependent on continuous damage, which is easily countered by heal-over-time abilities **Although Chen has constant shield at his disposal, he lacks hard crowd control and will be easy target in team fight Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Chen’s “Fortifying Brew” D also provides him a shield when using this Trait. Use it as a way to mitigate small amounts of damage heading towards you as the resource bar is filled! *“Wandering Keg” R can be used as a wonderful peeling tool. Use this Heroic Ability to keep enemy heroes away from your squishy allies. *If possible, hit opponents with “Keg Smash” W before using “Breath of Fire” E. The extra damage could mean the difference between a kill or the enemy escaping! Matchups Pairings Effective against Zarya’s lack of disables from the Warrior position makes her team have a difficult time consistently interrupting Chen’s Fortifying Brew. Effective foes Similar to Diablo, Alarak is one of the few Heroes in the game with multiple channel-interrupting abilities. Both and are strong interrupts for Chen’s that can cancel his Shield gains and secure an easy kill for his team. The worst thing for Chen is to be interrupted while chugging his Fortifying Brew, in order to gain his sweet, sweet armor. Stukov's can easily prevent Chen from shielding himself, leaving him completely vulnerable, specially if cast when he already started drinking (thus triggering its Fortifying Brew's cooldown). Skins ;Legendary Brewmaster (base) ;Warmaster :The Warmasters serve as the unbreakable front line of Lei Shen's Grand Army. Once the Kaldorei are broken before him, the Well of Eternity will belong to the Thunder King forever. ;Wanderer :The limitless realms of the Nexus are the perfect place for the world-wanderer like Chen Stormstout. Who knows what secret ingredients and lost tales are waiting to be discovered! ;Lunar :The Loremasters say that coins are a symbol of fortune and luck. During the Lunar Festival, Elders hand out Coins of Ancestry to those who seek them out and pay their respects. :This skin is related to the Lunar Festival themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development Chen was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Patch changes * * * * * References External links * Chen at WoWWiki